Sanguine
by Chelsea J. Grinn
Summary: what do you get when you combine purple and red? Sanguine...love has never been so...dangerous.
1. Face Behind My Lie

If I told you it began like any other day I would be lying. Since the moment I woke up that day I felt different, like something was waiting for me, but I had no idea what it was. My body felt ready for something, but not like a fight, no adrenaline was pumping, it was like this settling feeling in the pit of my stomach, something I had never felt before in my life. It wasn't happiness like when I had gotten my high school diploma a few months ago, graduated at the young age of sixteen. And it wasn't relief like when Marcus let me live on my own, so I wouldn't endanger his life any more.

No this was almost...eerie. I shivered at the thought of the feeling, and tried to begin my day. I climbed out of bed, and walked over to my dresser, I pulled out a white tank top, and a pair of old black shorts, slid them on over my bra and panties and went looking my my sneakers. The old ratty sneakers were hiding as usual under my bed, I pulled them on and went downstairs of my apartment.

Over the years I guess I had become cold and distant, but its not like I had a choice. I had no one now, except for myself. And that was extremely hard. I gave up everything for this life, but sometimes was it really worth giving up everything? I had no friends, no family, no one to talk to, well except the others...but sometimes that wasn't even an option.

But I digress, lets get back to the story. My super bitchy roommate was already awake and in the living room, a permanent sneer across her face as if she smelled something bad.

"So where were you all night?" she said, a growl in her voice.

I tried to react calmly, counting back from ten to one, but she interrupted at five.

"Um excuse me, but are you going to answer me at all?" she said again, her voice was hard and unforgiving.

"Why should I? All you ever say back is something mean and hurtful." I said to her, my eyes angry, but my voice edging on the psychotic.

She shut up, and walked out the front door in anger. I barely even heard the door slam as I sat on the old couch, and took out my phone. I flipped through text messages, and emails. I was surfing the web when I heard a knock at the door.

"Kaylee, just come in you don't have to knock..._dumb ass_." I whispered that last bit to myself.

"Well the last time I didn't knock you got all over my case." It was a mans voice, I turned and looked.

"Dave! True. Well Kaylee and I just had a fight so ya know..." I trailed off.

"You two always are in a fight..." he said, hesitation in his voice. I just smiled.

I guess Dave was still somewhat afraid of me. He shouldn't be, but you cant teach an old dog new tricks.

"Well Dave, what do I owe the pleasure of your company for?" I mumbled in reluctance.

The only time Dave would visit me would be for business, never pleasure.

"We have more information on Red Mist's operation, it seems as though hes been recruiting downtown again, for what, I still don't know. But one of our informants has received information that hes going to be at dock fifty seven tonight. Maybe we can finally figure out whats going on with him..."

Dave looked away in remorse and anger. He once thought of Red Mist as a friend, and a fellow super hero, even when Red Mist set him up, he felt bad for him, and understood his apology as he was ripped away.

"Are you in for tonight?" he asked, getting both out minds off of past events.

"Yea for sure, I'm always in the mood to take down that douche bag." I said, a smile wicked its self across my face, and Dave and I laughed.

"Hows Katie?" I said.

"Shes doing great, things are wonderful for her at the clinic, shes had two promotions in the last six months. Shes so happy, it almost makes her forget about Kick-Ass." his statement sounded sad in a way, but he was smiling.

If Katie had come along before Kick-Ass, we would all never had been. But somehow I understood what Katie's happiness and sadness meant to him. It was only a matter of time before retirement was brought up for Dave.

"What time?" I said, my voice trembling under the weight of loneliness.

"Nine thirty, dock fifty seven. Hopefully we can put this ass hole away for good."

"Yea me to..." I said. And as soon as the words seeped from my lips, he was gone, and I was left alone again.


	2. Walking In Is As Bad As Walking Out

The entire day I prepared myself for tonight. I was terrified, but so excited, by nine o' clock I was dressed and ready to go. As I began to er...develop I changed my appearance. Instead of a pink skirt and black boots I wore a black romper, it had little ties at the outside of the legs with the back cut out. Atop of that I wore a black corset, Covered myself in a grey hoodie, it had big brass snap buttons. And I wore a pair of grey ultra high converse, I folded the tops down, it was like my trademark. I still donned my purple wig, but It was different now. Instead of the childish bob wig, I had a long purple wig, it was slightly curly, and pulled to the back with pins. I was less of a child now, more like a real superhero...boobs and all.

I stuck my new mask on, and tooled up. I jumped from my window, and crashed down onto the pavement, and headed to the rendezvous point. As I walked the streets I felt that strange feeling again in the pit of my stomach. The eerie feeling ebbed away at my subconscious. I tried to understand but the sight of kick-ass made me snap back to business.

"Any visual yet?" I asked quietly.

"Not really, a few junkies, and some stray dogs, but the target is not yet accounted for." I understood his words, I took my place next to him.

"Are any of the others going to join us?" I asked.

"Unlikely, Headache is off with her unsuspecting man of the hour," we both laughed "and Elite is still in the hospital."

I remembered when Elite was taken down. It was a bad day for us, he was up against the G.I., a ruthless military themed villain. He beat Elite's face in with a pair of brass knuckles. My heart stopped when I saw the blood gush from his battered mouth. I tried not to think about about it, but the image kept reoccurring.

"Target sighted, one o'clock." Kick-Ass spoke.

"A.M. or P.M.?" I joked

I looked down the sights of my fifty cal sniper rifle, and there he was, Red Mist and all of his stupid cronies, The G.I., Dextrose, and HeadShot. I cringed at the sight of Red Mist the most though. He had so much damage to my life, if Kick-Ass had let me I would have killed him, but that wasn't the plan.

"Lets go." he whispered, and in an instant Kick-Ass and I were gone, a flash of green through the night.

I sneaked around the back of Red Mist, he was standing in front of a massive metal shipping crate, I was behind it, just waiting for the moment.

"OK guys when is the shipment getting here?" I heard red mists voice, it was slimy and sickening.

"Soon, soon boss." that was G.I., that bastard.

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to do, just wait around here for this shit? Fucking dumb asses. Why in the hell did I hire you for?"

"Oh take a breath Mist, everything will be just fine." that was Dextrose, fucking slut. _I bet she fucks Red Mist on a daily basis, ugh_, I thought to myself.

"Oh really?" kick-ass spoke at last, that was my cue, I darted out from behind the crate, and made it right behind Red Mist. There was a mad dash as I drew my sword and pulled it against his throat.

"Ready to die fagot?" I spit into his ear.

"Not yet dyke." he whispered to me, and turned, tripped me, and before I knew it it was an all out brawl.

Kick-ass was taking on dextrose and HeadShot while I beat the G.I. to a pulp for what he did to Elite. tears welled up in my eyes, the flashbacks were relentless. A puddle of blood on the weathered concrete, his broken jaw motionless as he struggled to speak to me, I remember holding him, telling him everything was going to be OK, as tears streamed down my face.

By the time the flashback was over, G.I. Was unconscious, and now HeadShot was no where to be found, dextrose was passed out, and red mist had disappeared as well. I looked over to Kick-Ass, he looked exhausted, blood trailing from his mouth. I'm sure my face was battered just as well, hopefully not as bad. I walked over to him and sat down on the asphalt.

We looked at each other and just started laughing.

"Nothing like old times right?" he said to me.

"Tell me about it." I said as I laid down.

"Well I have to go I guess, I need to clean up before I see Katie, you'll be OK getting home?" he said, I laughed and replied. "Um yea I think I can handle a few blocks by myself thank you very much."

We said our goodbyes and headed off. My legs felt like jello as I walked back home. The feeling in my stomach was growing more and more as I walked away from the scene of the fight. I shook my head and tried to think. I stopped walking and thought. I rubbed the bridge of my nose, this was irritating, what was wrong with me? I thought and thought and then it came to me....

"Anxious!" I exclaimed. But then I heard a voice...

"What did you say dyke?"


	3. In Mixed Color

I turned, terrified. I couldn't see him, but I could hear him.

"What the fuck do you want Red Mist? Haven't you hurt me enough?" I yelled out in anger.

"Well little cunt, I didn't get my share back there at the fight...so I thought I'd get it now..." his voice oozed from the cracks in the side walk and strangled me, I felt helpless now.

"Well lets go then," I said as I withdrew my butterfly knife.

He showed up behind me, he wrapped his arm around my neck, and began punching me hand in the kidneys, but I got him back and elbowed him hard in the hip. He winced away as I went after him, but as I always did, I underestimated him. He grabbed me by the throat and threw me into a wall, his grip tightening.

I began to go limp, my body was so tired, I dropped my knife.

"So...am I right to say your a dyke?

"What-what do you mean?" I squeaked out.

"God, your fucking stupid you know that Hit Girl....do you like girls, or are you a little slut...?" he asked, his voice quivering slightly.

"Why do you wan-want to know?" I asked extremely puzzled.

"Just fucking tell me!" his grip was deadly now.

"No!No! I don't-I-I-I like boys!" I barely could speak as I stumbled over my words.

He released my throat a little bit. I tried to get away, but he punched me in the face.

"Stay still damn it." he said in haste.

His face grew near to mine, and I closed my eyes, still to this day I have no idea why. In a matter of seconds I felt his lips touch mine. The feeling was pure bliss, and even though I should have been appalled I wasn't. He continued kissing me, and soon I joined in. he pulled his hand up to my face, and touched me for the first time, not like an enemy, but he caressed me. I pulled my hands up, and entangled them in his fake hair as he did mine.

He wrapped his fingers in my purple strands, and I stroked his red and black, we kissed and kissed. He slowly moved his hand down to my hip and pulled me closer, his hand still wrapped tightly around my throat, but I didn't mind, the feeling of his lips against mine was enough to sustain the feeling, although I wanted more, and apparently he did as well.  
"If I let you go, are you going to like kill me or something?" he asked, his voice was so much less harsh now.

"I wont hurt you." I said, my heart pounded.

He released my neck. And wrapped his arms around me tightly. His embrace was amazing. I could now tell that he felt like the average guy, not super muscular or anything, but I loved it, he felt right he felt so amazing pressed next to me, that I never wanted to let go, but eventually it had to end.

"I'm so sorry, I-I just...your beautiful, and I've never...I'm just sorry." he said

He kissed me once more, and then slipped his wig on and was gone. But even after he left I could still feel his lips against mine, I could feel his hands on my lower back, and I could still see the outline of his body against mine.

But this was all too much, I fell to the ground, and cried. Everything broke, and the feeling of just one more person leaving me made me hate myself.

"God, fuck me, fuck my life." I whispered to myself.

Somehow I gained the courage to put my wig back on, and walk home under the street lights. That was the longest walk I've ever had, it felt like hours passed with every step. My feet were heavy, and so was my heart. That night I wished to God that one day I wouldn't scare everyone away...that my personal life could be more than 'work'.


	4. Living In StopMotion

[POV changes every three chapters]

My knees buckled underneath me as I walked into my room. I drug myself to the wall and sat, thinking about what I had just done. Everything whipped through my head, every still image I could remember was there, flashing by as if an old stop motion movie. The fight had been insane, I saw my cronies get beat to shit before my eyes, and I know better than to intervene when Hit Girl is around. But something in me wanted her, I have no idea what. But now as I remembered what I had done. I didn't know if I should feel ashamed, disgusted, or...happy.

But the feeling was confusing, a mixture of the three didn't sit well within my stomach, and soon I felt the urge to vomit. I tossed my lunch all over the Persian rug, but like I gave a shit, it was my fathers, and he was dead now so who cares about material possessions, my life was hell. But my life was hell for reasons other than my dad's death. I was alone in this world, had been since my mom died a few months after my dad. But fuck them now. They weren't here to keep me safe, or do my laundry, or approve of my actions. They were dead, in the ground, two decomposing carcases. Fuck them, they chose their fate.

I pulled myself to my feet, and stripped down naked. I climbed in the shower, and took pleasure in the feel of the burning water washing over my cuts and bruises. It made me feel alive again, you would think that being a villain would be enough to do that, but it never was. It always just felt like going through the motions, never like I was really living, or throwing the punches. But other than this there were only two other things that made me feel alive; the feeling of someones warm blood showering over my face, and the feeling of Hit Girl's lips against mine. The later was the more pleasurable one to say the least.

But as soon as I remembered this, the images came flooding back. They pummeled me like the water now hitting my skin. Her beautiful hazel eyes, and those perfect pink lips, her hand in my hair, and her little kisses, they were almost bites. I lifted my hand and felt my lips, they were swollen with her biting kisses. I could feel her against me, standing naked in the shower with me. Her soaking wet body pressed against mine, her bright purple hair soaked, her lips pressed against my neck, she bites me, and I wrap my hands around her back...

"Chris,...Chris are you OK in there?" she says to me

I'm totally puzzled, but soon her body evaporates against mine, and I'm standing under the scorching water, alone yet again. It was my maids voice, not hers...damn it.

"Yea I'm good Carla, thanks" I yell back.

I escape from the liquid flames, and dry myself off. I put on some underwear and an old wife beater and walk out to the living room, Carla was there, my dinner set up at the small yet ornate table on the opposite side of the room.

"Thanks Carla, looks great." I said to her.

She was a pretty girl, but that's about it, we never connected like that, the only girl I had was Dextrose, what a mistake. After Dextrose and I had become intimate, she thought she was my woman, but that one night of passion was empty, and dirty, it wasn't what I wanted, I wanted someone to be honest with their actions, not over embellish them because they think it will make them famous.

The only reason why she was still around is because she was good with her mouth...and not in that way. She could play people very well, a fact I realized after we had sex. She played my emotions, and made me want her when I didn't. She still thinks that I kept her because I like her, but in all reality shes just an asset to the team, nothing more.

I finished my dinner, and thanked Carla.

"It was amazing Carla, thanks so much, and by the way, I've thought it over and you can take whatever days off that you want, I can take care of myself." I said and laughed.

"Well thanks Chris! Do you need anything before you go to bed?" she asked quietly.

"No, I'm fine, thanks. Have a good night."I replied back to her and walked away.

I closed the door to my room, and locked it. I jumped into the silk red and black sheets, and nestled myself into them. That night my dreams were plagued with thoughts of Hit Girl, but in some ways I almost didn't mind.


	5. He Gives And He Takes

Months had passed since our encounter. I tried to steer clear of her whenever I could. It almost killed me a couple of times, she had been there alone standing by herself, me watching from above, I felt like such a stalker. She would toy with her hair, play games on her phone, and every now and then, when she thought no one was looking, she adjusted her breasts, I guess the bra she wore wasn't very comfortable.

I tried to forget her, I really did, but she never really left my mind, she just sat there way in the back, always teasing. I tried to forget hr by going back to Dextrose. I tried to attain the feeling that I had with Hit Girl through Dextrose, but it was never ever the same. Every time I had sex with Dextrose I had to cleanse myself after wards, I hated her so much after a few times, so I had to stop, thinking about Hit Girl was better than being with that slime.

But after a while it had gone on long enough, I couldn't even focus on business, I had to get in touch with her, and talk to her about what happened so I contacted her through her MySpace page.

_Hey, we need to talk, lets meet up, I promise no tricks. -RM_

I felt like a moron, acting like some little kid, not man enough to talk to her face to face, but it was better than my thoughts being consumed by her. Three days later she replied to me, I was elated.

_Yea, OK, tonight, behind the old glass factory, ten o'clock. _

My heart jumped at the thought of seeing her again. But I had to control myself, it was to tell her that I was sorry, and that it was a mistake, just a mistake. And that hopefully we could resume our...work...

But deep down inside of me I didn't want it to end. I wanted to explore this makeshift relationship. I wanted to talk to her openly, speak freely about how I've been feeling recently, how my every waking breath has secretly been for her. How I've contemplated giving up my life just for her, and how I've dreamed about her every night since that one we shared.

I told myself that I could never disclose these things, that these were secrets I would keep until my grave, and even in my next life, I could never ever let a soul know.

So I began to get dressed, it was almost nine thirty, and there was a lot to do, I wanted to get there before her, and I wanted everything to be perfect. I got dressed, and set off. It took me close to ten minuets to get there, it was five til ten. And she was nowhere to be found. So I got out of my car, and leaned against it. I looked at the old ruins that laid before me.

Remnants of shattered glass speckled the floor, old crumbling brick was like a thick dust all over the place. The old machines were broken and falling apart. This reminded me of my dads lumber warehouse, but soon I cursed that thought from my mind, I was here for something, something extremely important. I walked in through the old entrance, and looked around the place, I saw my reflection in an old piece of glass, the reflection of the street lights hit it just so, but soon my reflection was joined by another.

"Hi," she said cautiously, "No tricks right?"

I smiled, "No, no tricks, I just wanted to talk." I said as I looked to her.

She was perfection. Her body stood before mine. It felt so familiar, as if I had done all of this before. She smiled, her smile was like a beacon of light, it blinded me, I almost crumpled before her.

"So I'm super sorry for what happened a while back, it was really terrible of me, I mean, I'm not like that, and I know you probably don't believe me but its true, plus you probably hated it anyway..." my words were so fast that I got tangled up in them.

"Well in all honesty I cant agree with that last statement....I liked it, I've never actually had been kissed before then, it was a total revelation, but maybe I'm just being overly sentimental..." she spat the last bit, trying to make herself seem strong again.

"You don't have to act all hard towards me ya know, we aren't fighting, we are just friends talking..." I said, I braced myself for the onslaught of her words, and then her fists...maybe.

But she just smiled and said "Really?"


	6. Broken Stars, Shattered On The Floor

We talked for a long time. Taking refuge in the space where huge windows once were we spoke to each other softly and confidently.

"I mean, I want to explore this, it makes me feel....er..."

"Alive," I said finishing her sentence.

"Yea, exactly, but no matter what it can never be more, you have caused me so much pain in my life, your the reason why my dad is dead, and your father was the reason why my mom is dead, and I will never ever in my life be able to forgive you fir that. You took everything away from me, and I think that's why I hate you so much, but now everything has changed, that kiss, it was...well im not sure, but it has tormented me for months. I hate myself for it. Red Mist, I can never forgive you, and never trust you." her words stung me, the coldness of her voice always did

"I know I can never gain your trust, and I know that I cant be forgiven for what...I've done.. it was never really meant to be like this." I choked on my words.

We were silent for a long time, privately grieving our losses. I saw a tear drop from her cheek onto her lap, and I admit I let a few go to. We were lost souls in this fucked up world, she watched over this city while I destroyed it. We were constantly working against each other, two opposing forces, we weren't meant to be together forever, but maybe we were meant to be together now.

I looked over at her, and she looked at me, I put my hand on hers and smiled as tears ran down my cheeks.

"I know that none of this is what you want it to be. If both of us could we wouldn't be who we are today, but sometimes you have to take advantage of the moment, because, well sometimes its the only thing you have, you make me feel like a real person, not like Red Mist, the asshole super villain, but like Chr-" I stopped dead in my tracks, I almost said my name.

"No!," he hissed. "Don't, I cant let this get personal like that. Strictly business." her voice seemed to skip a beat.

"OK." I said back, I felt like a child.

"What would my father think." she whispered to herself.

"What would mine?" I whispered back.

We both hesitated.

"That doesn't matter." she said "What matters is what we want...even if it is self destructive. But I'm still just not sure about all of this... I guess."

I grimaced at the term, we all had some kind of self destructive nature, and this was just a way to play it out. I pulled my body closer to hers, but I was careful not to touch her. Here in this moment she seemed so fragile, so vulnerable, I knew that I was one of the few to ever see her like this.

"Listen, I understand if you change your mind, if you want to just end this now, its not a big deal, I just thought you felt the same way I did." I felt like shit, and wanted to just get up and walk off.

But she surprised me, she reached her hand to mine, and everything else happened in slow motion to me. She lifted her face, I could see all the subtle little twitches in her face as she brought her it close, she closed her eyes, and licked her lips, her hair moved with her, its curls, and rough texture were like a vision, I could barely control myself. In an instant something clicked in my head, and our lips touched again.

This time is was different, it was better. I felt a jolt of energy fly down my spine, and I pulled her as close to me as I could. Her body fit perfectly into mine. And at that moment I felt whole. I reached my hand up to her hair and tangled it in the purple strands, my other hand migrated down to her hip, my urges were becoming less and less innocent with every bit sized kiss that slipped from her mouth. In an instant she was on the hard concrete, and I was above her, my hands manipulated her body closer and closer, her back arched every time she gasped for air. I kissed her neck, and she dug her fingernails into my back.

My hands were in the small of her back. I pulled her closer and closer, until her chest was pressed tightly against mine. I could feel the lacing of her corset, and I struggled with it, finally I pulled it apart enough to feel her bare back against my fingertips.

"Oh Chris," she moaned out.

My body went crazy when she said my name, I devoured her mouth, my hands traveled where they shouldn't, I couldn't think. I knew there were repercussions to this, but I pushed them from my mind...for the time being.


	7. Everything Is So Familiar Here

I gave up on composure a long time ago, if I hadn't, this would have never happened. The feeling of him against me tore me limb from limb. His kiss was like a drill against my skill, only when I let go completely could I be happy, and that's what happened that night, I allowed myself to moan out his name, I broke my own rule.

"I thought we were keeping this strictly business?" he said, some humor in his voice.

"Yea so did I..." I willed from my mouth.

"Well, yea." he said, I could feel his heart pound against mine.

"well I kind-of like you, but I barely know you and what I do know isnt all that good..." I said, my honesty was generally hurtful as fuck.

He sat silent, as the sun rose before us.

"We should probably split, I have to go to my day job..." I told him, so unwillingly.

"Yea me as well. We should meet up later though, I mean if you want to...?" he questioned.

"Yeah, maybe, hit me up on MySpace." I smiled at him. "You know, I always thought you were a good looking guy, even with your mask off." I was trying to make the conversation a little lighter.

"Yea well that was a one time thing,"he said.

"Don't be too sure, I see you all the time, but the question is...do you see me?" I was being coy again.

"Maybe one day I will recognize you." he cooed

"Doubt it." I said with a shy smirk. "Adios Doll-Face." and I was gone.

Within moments I was back home, in through the window. I ripped off my mask, and wig and stared at myself in the mirror. My lips were almost bruised from the night of kissing. The pit that had grown in my stomach was gone, placed my happiness but immediately I succumbed to the feeling that I feared most. Regret and fear.

I had to get help, and the only person I could talk to was her...Headache. I dreaded talking to her, she was so sexual, but helpful none the less, plus I could catch her on the way to work....

I cleaned myself up, and got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, and an old grey boy beater, some kitten heel flats, and my old turquoise bandana. I did my make up and hair, and was on my way. I stopped off at my studio, I had recently gotten into studio arts, I was a mixed media artist. I didn't make much money off of it, but if I had never chosen this life its what I would have been anyway.

I got a few pieces, and dropped them into my portfolio. I ran out of the door, and headed towards headaches work. After a treacherous trip five blocks away from my studio I was here. I walked through the entryway to the courtyard, it was all made out of cement, the arches the benches, and the artwork. There were beautiful plants all around, making the building before me feel like an old Gothic masterpiece spruced up a bit.

I walked through the front door and was greeted by headache herself.

"Min-Pin! I've missed you!"she giggled softly.

Her little housekeeper outfit was adorable as always. Headache and I started working together a two years after my father passed, she had been kind of a surrogate mother to me. And it helped that she was Chris D'Amico's maid Carla. She was our inside informant, and had been for several years.

"Is you-know-who here?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yea he just got in, long night, black circles around his eyes means it was business." he told me.

"Yea...business...," I said uneasily.

"Well anyway what did you need honey?" she said as she led me to the sitting area.

"I have boy problems..." I said at last.

"Well that's a first!" she joked

"I know...i like this guy, but I know its bad for me, and I know there will be concequences-"

Carla smiled at me, and cut me off.

"When your in love the only consequences are the love its self. So don't worry about it, I'm sure hes an all around wonderful guy. Now enough of this, what did you bring for Chris today?"

I was angry, she didn't hear my whole story. We began going through my portfolio, and looking at my most recent pieces. When Chris walked in.

"Ah! Mindy! Its so great to see you, its been so long hasn't it?!" he said in surprise.

"Oh way too long!" I exclaimed back, we gave each other a gentile hug, but pulled back suddenly.

Everything that I had felt only hours ago flooded my memory in an instant. His body felt so perfect against mine, my heart was beating, and my face flushed red. After a moment of awkwardness I looked at Chris, he had the same confused expression on his face as I'm sure I did, he looked to me, and I panicked.


	8. Losing Composure With Every Turn

"Um well yea lets take a look then." he said, he was stammering a little bit.

He turned his back and took me to his drawing room, massive fluffy couches and chair s awaited us. I moved the massive hand carved table out of the way and began laying the pieces on the ground. We talked for a little while, he really enjoyed my new collection. That was a relief, it took me almost a year to put this together for him.

"I'm really liking this one." he said and pointed

It was my most recent piece, I had composed it during those long months away from Red Mist. Red paint was smeared like blood down the canvas, black splatters from a spray paint can were scattered like little pebbles on that blood smeared ground. In the center was a dripping face, it was kind and caring but so dangerous looking. The eyes were blacked out, and the hair came down a little into the face. When I looked at that piece I thought of him, and that thought would make me feel whole.

"I need to commission a piece from you, and then a little extra work as well." he said, his voice stern.

"Of course, what were you thinking of?" I asked confidently.

"I need another piece like this, except with a similar face, female, purple and black. I want them to be two matching kind of pieces. Like they go together, a set." he finished

I hesitated, but replied, "Yea of course, I'd love to do that." I smiled to keep suspicion away.

"Also I want you to help me redecorate this apartment. I hate this stupid interior, maybe something modern, and sleek, would you be willing?" her asked.

"I'd love to!" I said excitedly.

"Well its settled then, let me talk to the accountant and see how much of an allowance I can give you for each room, and then we will work out a contract." he said happily.

"Oh Chris this would be amazing, I'd love to do this." I smiled big, this meant more time with him, and that meant me being so much happier.

Soon I left, and headed back to the studio to begin on the new piece for Chris. By the time I got home it was already close to nine. I came home and plopped on my bed exhausted. I opened my computer and checked all the necessary MySpaces. When I checked the hit girl MySpace I saw that red mist had left me a message.

_I would like to meet up with you again.- RM_

I saw the message and my stomach back flipped. I was hesitant, but replied as my stomach did a back flip

_Yea sure, where at?_

Moments, but seemingly like hours later, he replied.

_401 sanguine ave, in 20 min?-RM_

I replied a quick _gotcha_, and began to get ready. I was shaking with excitement, and dismay. I could barely apply my make up it was so bad. And as I slipped into my romper I felt goosebumps ripple over my legs. I tried to shake it off like the other times, but it was so incredibly hard, and it got worse and worse with each and every kiss we laid on each others lips. I launched myself from my bedroom window, I got directions on my phone, and headed off.

I was late, I had no idea how far away it was, but I hoped this wasn't a trap, still didn't have that much faith in him, he still terrified me, and that's what made all this hard for me. I knew that people always underestimated him, myself included, he may have been kind-of scrawny, but he had a distorted mind, and that's what always made a good villain.

I finally showed at the building. It was an old broken down warehouse by the looks of it. I didn't see Red Mist's car anywhere, and that scared me. I walked around the building, maybe he parked behind it. Ugh, nope...boys. I sat on the curb and toyed with my butterfly knife for a bit. It was the last thing I had from when I had my dad. Every time I stabbed someone with it, it always felt like I was exacting revenge for him, that was my life purpose up till now, to kill the ones that had torn my life to pieces.

Soon I heard the skid of the tires, and saw that monstrous red car tearing down the street. I braced myself for the sight of him, sometimes when I looked at him it felt like I would pass out or throw up, the thoughts terrorized me.

He pulled the car to the curb. I stood, cautiously, I never know who would come out of that car. But it was just him, he didn't see me at first, so I hid in the shadows. He walked to the curb and stood there he looked super nervous, so I decided to kill the suspense.

"Guess who..." I whispered from the shadows.


	9. Dancing With Medieval Torture Devices

"Oh, hey." he said back to me, "I was afraid you wouldn't show."

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"I don't know...because your the all mystical and bad ass Hit Girl, maybe you would have had better thing to do..." he was trying to be cute, and it kind of worked, if he didn't sound so nervous.

"So why are we here anyway?" I asked, a stern tone accidentally fell into my voice.

"It's private, and no one really comes out this far, plus I was in the neighborhood." he said, an interesting tone was floating through his voice.

"No tricks?" I asked, I was slightly disturbed.

"No tricks." he promised me.

We walked into the old decaying building, it was dark and eerie, like I had been here before, but a very long time ago, but on the other hand, maybe not.

"Wait here." he whispered in my ear.

I stood in the dark alone while he fidgeted with something in the corner. Then I heard him throw a big switch, the room was illuminated with long strands of Christmas lights, in the middle of the room was Chinese take out on a little table, a TV, and an Xbox 360. there was a small cooler with what looked like a massive amount of soda in it, and in the far far back of the room was a mattress covered in silk sheets. I just wanted to go jump right on it.

"Oh my god..."I let the words fall out of my mouth like drool.

"What do you think?" I was entranced, but had to keep some of my walls up.

"Depends on what games you have and if you have Xbox LIVE." I shot him a hard look.

"Well then apparently your going to love it."

We sat to eat first, he and I talked about almost everything. And soon to our surprise, we had quite a lot in common. I looked at him, his mask was the only thing that skewed this picture, it hurt me to look at him some times, but I began to ignore the mask, and just look into his eyes. I began to pick up all those subtle little quirks about him, he snorted when he laughed, he would fidget in his seat when he got embarrassed or nervous, and the best thing, he looked at me without any malice in his eyes. He looked at me almost in a kind way.

After I had my share of honey sesame chicken, we moseyed over to the Xbox. He had my favorite game, Zombie Apocalypse 2, where four survivors had to fight their way to rescue through the deep south.

"God zombie massacre is so cathartic." I laughed

"Oh man I know! Oh shit!!! Hit Girl come save me! Ahh! Hunter hunters got me!" he yelled out.

"I gotcha!" I yelled as I shot a zombie off Red Mist's avatar's back.

We played for hours on end. And when the zombie killing numbed our minds, the console was turned off.

"Would you come with me?" he asked quietly, the room silent around us.

"Um...sure." I said.

He took me over to the big cushy bed. We sat on the end. He placed his hand on my leg and looked me in the eyes. I looked to him. If I could just pull that mask off, maybe then as Chris D'Amico I could be less like myself. Without the mask he was just a normal guy, he wasn't a killer, or a masked villain, he just just an orphaned rich kid who wanted someone, but that was something deeper in me talking, I knew he was a killer, something was impeding my decisions.

"Please don't kill me for this." he said

He took my hand in his and laid me down in the bed. He kissed me with pure concentrated passion, I gasped for breath in between each kiss. His mouth assaulted mine, his hands found their way up to my corset like they had before but this time he had grasped the courage to untie it. I felt the knot slip, and I gasped. The look in his face was fear and regret, but before he could speak, I pulled him back to me and kept kissing him.

That night, I fell in love with a madman, and he fell in love with a masked vigilante. We spent the night together, embraced so tightly, afraid to let go. he made love to me against my better judgment. But little did I know I was thrusting myself into harms way. I was putting my head in the guillotine, and it was just a matter before someone cut the rope...


	10. A Broken Levee

I woke up alone. my heart sank when I realized her side of the small bed wasn't even warm. The depression came first, and the anger followed. What had I done wrong? What did I do to deserve this? If it meant anything to her at all...i fell so fucking far, that I couldn't even reach up towards the happiness anymore.

"Elite is out of the hospital." I heard her, the somber tone wafted through the air.

"God, Hit Girl, I thought you had left with out saying goodbye." I laughed and smiled to myself.

"I'm sorry but I have to go...Elite has been calling for me." she spoke.

She emerged from the shadows, leaned over me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, right below my mask. She walked to the door, and then stopped.

"Chr-I mean- Red Mist,"

"Yea?" I wanted her to stay even just a second longer.

"I...love you." and she was gone before I could return the compliment.

I got up, and dressed myself, I felt slightly better, but not at my best, she seemed sad, I was hoping that she would have woken up happier, but the circumstances were never ideal for us.

I sped home, so I could get myself ready for the day, my art dealer, Mindy, should be coming over at around one thirty today, and I had to be ready, we were going to discuss the new piece she was doing for me, and it was already noon. I passed through this city, people would look at the car, and then start dialing, but I never got caught. It was just luck I guess.

I got home, and parked the car in the back garage. I walked to the house, and entered through the back door, ventured to my room and began to remove my garb. Before I knew it , it was one thirty. I hear the doorbell go off. Carla answers, and I hear the door close. I swear I could almost hear muffled sobs, but I cross it from my mind. Instead I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, some vans, and a flannel shirt.

"Mindy, its so great, that your here, did you bring the conceptual pieces?" I asked

Mindy turned, her face didn't have the normal bright glow, instead she seemed almost grey.

"Yea Chris I've got them right here," she spoke, her voice was flat, and depressed.

"Well lets go to the study then." I spoke, and walked her to the study.

We began looking at all the concept art, it was amazing, she could always capture the vision I had, we were talking about textures, when I had to intervene.

"Mindy are you OK?" I asked, sympathy welled in my voice.

"Yes, I'm fine its just that a friend of mine got out of the hospital today, and its just-" she cut herself short, and I began to piece together the puzzle.

"Mindy, what did you say?" I asked, the tone in my voice getting more angry.

"I said," her voice reminded me of someone, "that a friend of mine was being released from the hospital." she ended her statement.

"Oh is he?" I said.

"I never sit it was a 'he'." she countered at me.

I knew now. The reason why Mindy was always so good with my art, my concepts, why she was so comforting, and kind, she was Hit Girl, she was the love of my life, but the love began to fade as I realized what she must have been doing.

"I know." its all I had to say and she was up on her feet charging me.

We I countered her charge with a punch to the face.

"Oh are you going to force yourself on me now?" She yelled at me.

"No, this time I'm going to kill you! You used me for information and sex! How could you...you little," she kicked me in the balls, "bitch!"

I grabbed her by her long blonde hair, and yanked her to the floor. She pulled a butterfly knife out of her pocket and stabbed me in the calf, I screamed in pain, but quickly stomped her hard in the stomach.

"You took advantage of a girl six years younger than you! Your a sicko!" she screamed a "I fucking loved you! And I thought you loved me!" I yelled at her, blood pouring from our mouths.

She jabbed me in the chest, knocking the wind out of me.

"I do!" she yelled.

After the words escaped from her mouth, she looked at me with big fat salty tears in her eyes. She fell to the floor, and cried.

"I do love you, I do!" she sobbed, she mumbled some kind of _I'm sorry, or forgive me,_ but I couldn't make it out.

I crawled to her, and pulled her close to me, I held her as she cried. My tears mixed with hers, and we sat there.

Blood all over the room, on my clothes, her clothes, the floors and walls, the room was trashed. I looked to her ad she looked to me, and we kissed, we kissed so hard it hurt our mouths, but we didn't care, because it may be the last kiss we would ever have.


	11. Standing Alone With The Lights Off

Weeks passed, I hadn't heard from her since that day. She hadn't been seen at all, and by what I could tell Carla hadn't heard from her either. No sightings, no crime fighting, nothing, I had taken her out of commission for one reason or another. I knew I should be happy, but instead I felt terrible knowing that I couldn't see her.

And its not like I didn't try to contact her. I must have sent her twenty MySpace messages, none warranted replies. I even began beating up old women, and little kids, hoping their screams would make her come to me. I even called her at her cellphone number,

"Not around leave me a message..." he automated voice cooed.

I hung up every time, what was the point, if she didn't want to talk to me, she didn't want to listen to my messages. I began to give up on her, she told me once that she doubted that I would recognize her, but the truth is she hoped I never would, because of...this. This entire situation.

My anger grew inside of me, I had lost her, lost everyone, I became substantially more and more violent. My days were consumed with plots, trying to fill the unattainable void, maybe if I killed enough people, kick ass would finally get a hold of me and kill me, and this misery would be over soon.

But one day I was at the market, I saw a glimpse of golden hair, and then it was gone. She was right there, and then she wasn't. That vision tormented me for days. It was almost unreal, it probably wasn't even her, and if the idea of her wasn't even real, well neither was anything else. I was stricken to my study, looking at the large piece that she had painted for me before I knew who she was, that hollow face, he looked so terrified, and so angry, it was like looking into a mirror.

But I cant say that I didn't miss her. That one night was all we ever had. I looked at the blood soaked piece of paper, she had drawn a sketch of the piece I commissioned. The woman's face, so caring and kind, but her eyes were angry, and ravenous, like when she looked at you, she consumed your energy. I pinned the sketch up on the wall next to the painting. I cried as I looked at us together. Two mismatched pieces of opposite words that fit together, but by a factory error, there was always some wiggle room.

That wiggle room between us had been these past few weeks. The silence of time ate away at me, and I was plagued with nervous breakdowns and unpredictable outbursts of anger. I felt like a monster, trapped in a poorly written story about two cliche lovers as if inspired by Shakespeare himself.

Every time I ventured from my fortress of dismay was when I was out pillaging. I took everything I felt onto the worthless scum of this city. One night Dextrose joined me, against my better judgment I suppose.

"I don't get why you've been so sad lately, your acting like a fucking pussy, maybe you need to get that hit girl over here to kick your ass back into shape." she laughed in that slimy tone.

I broke, "What the fuck did you say bitch?" I said, my voice heated.

"Shit I was just kidding." she spoke to me like I was nothing, like I was just some pussy ass kid.

"You shut your fucking mouth right now, or I swear to god, I will make it so that they will never find you." I growled at her.

"Bull-shit." she hissed.

I lunged at her, my fists balled I punched her in the face over and over. She screamed at me to stop but this felt good, the feeling of warm blood....remember? I massacred her, left her with three broken ribs, and a fucked up face.

I walked home by myself. I had lost all want to live my life anymore, why should I stay here? Why do this? Everything reminded me of her, I felt like ending it all, but when I got home, I began to feel that pit of nothingness turn into that uneasy, strange anxious feeling that it had been when I had first kissed her.

I put off my suicide plans for just another day or so, hoping that maybe like it had before, this feeling would show its meaning to me. But you never really know.


	12. Stripes And Scuba Suits

It was the silence that stole me from who I use to be. The silence, the fear, the loneliness.

I sat in my study, this was the night, the night that everything changed.

"Carla, I know everything...I know that you and Mindy are super heroes, I know that you are their informant, and I know that at any second you could give the signal. That you could have me taken away, and my life ended for good....so just do it, I wont struggle, I just want this to be over." I concluded.

Her face was so much stronger now. She and I had an understanding.

"Do you want to get dressed?" she asked, her voice was so much different, it was freezing cold, and shattered against the air.

"Why should I?" I asked, my voice quivered from the sobs welling in my throat.

"Because he wont kill you, he will give you your life back, Mindy has grown...fond of you, and begged him not to kill you...for reasons I cant disclose at this moment." the mention of her name made me cringe.

"I know that you two had a relationship, if this was a normal life, it would have worked. You two could be together, but the reality is that, you cant ever be together, I'm so sorry." she walked over, and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You've been so good to me, I have no idea how you kept your composure about all of this. I'm so sorry for this," I hesitated, I felt terrible for Carla's situation, "Can you make the call while I get dressed please?" I asked, my voice week.

"Yes, I will give a fifteen minuet delay." she said.

I ventured to my room, and slowly began to apply my facade. I pulled my leather pants on, then my jacket, my cape, my hair, and then finally the mask. It felt strange knowing this would be the last time, but I hoped it would be for the best.

I walked to the front sitting room, Carla was there, in costume. She wore a bright yellow wig, a black corset with yellow boning, black thigh high stockings attached to suspenders, and black high heel wedged boots.

"You look nice." I said to her my voice hollow.

"Thanks, and you as well." she spoke to me, and smiled.

"You know, Mindy talked to me about you two." she spoke more softly now.

"What? What did she say?" I felt frantic.

"She was afraid of the consequences, some boy was involved, but I told her to go with it." her voiced echoed in my head.

"Did you know it was me?" I asked like a child.

"Yes, I could just tell, why else would she tell me? When we think of consequences for our actions it has to be the worst case scenario, I mean Chris, we kill people and we don't think about the repercussions." she paused, "But you gave her something very important, and that's why your not going to be killed or handed over to the police, I can say I'm so surprised that Dave even agreed to this arrangement."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, well...well, tonight shes going to tell you, you will find out soon enough." her voice was angry, I could hear her throat closing in, as if she was going to cry.

"They are here." she said.

As soon as she spoke, the door opened, and kick-ass was at my door. Elite was with him.

"Are you ready Chris?" he asked me, his voice was like an old friend.

"Yes Dave, I am." I said as I stood.

"I'm sorry, but you must know this is for formalities." he said as he stepped towards me.

He slugged me across my face, and kicked me in the ribs. I felt some cracks, but the pain was welcomed. After a few minuets of the abuse he simply just stopped. He cuffed me, and led me to a black SUV, I climbed inside. Elite and Dave climbed into the front seat, Elite driving, and Headache sat in the back with me. After a few minuets of driving we arrived, the building was old and foreboding, I was terrified.

"shes waiting for you." she whispered to me. My heart lunged.


	13. The Torments Of Reality

He was in the interrogation room. The cold white walls still had smears of blood on them from our last traitor. The two way mirror made the whole room feel like a movie from the other side. It was almost like having an out of body experience.

He stared at me through that two way mirror, his eyes had once been kind and caring, but now they were a mess of rage, and fear. They were hard now, the chocolate brown had melted away leaving only the pitch black pupils to engulf the eyes. He stared at me, and I at him. My heart still pounded furiously when I saw him, in the mask or out. It killed me thought to see him strapped to the chair like that.

His face was rippled with defeat, I guess he imagined that he was going to die tonight, and I was the one to let him know that that would not be on the program. Tonight I had much bigger news, much more detrimental news for my almost-lover.

Dave walked in.

"He's all yours," he spoke, cracking his knuckles under those thick gloves.

"Good." I spoke, my voice strong, but only I could detect the sadness.

"Do you want an escort?" Dave asked, I agreed, and he assigned Elite; his real name Steven, to escort me, and play guard to the room.

The three foot expanse of hallway crunched beneath my feet, I adjusted my mask, and put my wig on.

"Give me a second will you?" I asked Steven, his grey futuristic military style costume dulled his bright orange mask, it shimmered in the light, and stuck to his face like Chris's.

"Sure Minnie." he said to me. Steven had always been there for me, like a twin brother, it probably helped that we were the same age, and were both 'the urban ninja'.

I took several deep breaths, my hands were shaking. I kept telling myself that he couldn't do anything to me, he was strapped to the chair. I gained my self confidence and signaled Steven to open the door.

I walked in, the sound of my foot steps echoed, the noise bounced on the walls, it shattered the terrifying silence. He looked to me. He didn't say a word, but I could just tell what he was hoping for. An empty chair was placed a few feet away from where his was, I slowly paced to it, and sat. I averted my eyes, the sight of him tore me apart.

"You look well Mindy." Chris said, his voice hollow.

"I wish I could say the same for you." I said, my voice strong and curt.

He laughed, and a small sick smile creeped across his face.

"So, why are you here?" I asked him.

"Why are you? Are you going to kill me? Oh sweet, sweet irony." he cooed towards me.

"That voice doesn't work on me anymore," I said, my voice quivered, very noticeably, I cursed myself.

"Well apparently it does." he said, I could feel the self satisfaction ooze from his mouth.

"I turned myself in because, I'm tired of living this life,"

"You mean where you murder innocent people, and deal drugs to increase your already substantial wealth?" I said in a condescending tone.

"No," he said simply. I was puzzled.

"I'm done living a life without you Mindy." he said, it was that tone, the same one that had reeled me in that night we made love.

"So get it over with, I prefer you use your signature..." his eyes darted to my butterfly knife.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I wont be killing you tonight, no one will." I spoke, "against our better judgment we are deciding to let you live, but like I said...against our better judgment."

He sat there, a wave of confusion washed over his face.

"Why? Why would you do this to me?" he asked angrily.

"Because I see change in you." I spoke softly.

"Change?" he asked

"Yea, change. You said a minuet ago that you didn't want to live a life without me." I said, oh I was cunning.

"But I cant have you, I know that." he said, he obviously was to freaked out to get what I was saying.

"Listen, you are the reason why I am who I am, you are the reason why I've lost myself respect, and dignity, and you are the reason for my entire family's death, but let me let you know that for once, I am at fault. I egged this relationship on, I forced something that went against both of our morals, and I'm sorry for that. But now I might be able to use my mistake to help...you..." my voice cracked on the last word, and the room went silent.


	14. A Sour Taste

"Your going to have to kill me?" Chris's voice broke the negotiations.

"No shit." Carla countered back.

The masks were off now. Everyone sat around a large table at the D'Amico house. Wigs and masks were thrown to the side.

"Well, fake your death is more like it...after your cronies are taken care of." my voice trailed off.

His face looked pained.

"This will take a few months." I said, I was exhausted.

"That's fine." Chris said

"So Mindy, you will be the hire for all three targets." Dave said, trying to sound professional.

"Yea,"I said, trying to pass the subject.

"So The G.I., A.K.A: William Johnson, will be first, two weeks from now, HeadShot, A.K.A. Aaron Dickinson, be second at one month, and the third will be Dextrose A.K.A. Nikki Charlotte a month and a half from now." Steven said.

"Yea, but when does the cover up stop? I mean can we cheat the system that long?" Carla asked.

"We can to this, we have Marcus to help out, he said that the entire force will be glad to see these shit heads go." I said back, putting her fears to rest.

"Then its settled...do we have an agreement Chris?" Dave asked.

"Completely." Chris sounded back, sounding almost pleased.

"So with the three deaths, and the faked fourth, the drug war will stop..?" Steven was the master of coordination.

"Almost positive. Well my operation will cease, I mean there will be no one left but my competitors, well they will be elated, and might start hitting harder and harder. But my operation is the largest. I cover almost seventy percent of the city, that's only thirty percent left for you guys to take care of." Chris replied, the knowledge of his business was amazing.

After a few drinks all around, everyone began to feed out of the building.

"Hey boss, do you want me to stay?" Carla asked jokingly.

"Fuck no!" he replied laughing a bit.

"Alright, adios." she said back as she walked out the door.

I was just about to leave when Chris grabbed my arm.

"Stay just a moment longer please." he begged me.

I allowed myself to let the others go, letting them know that I'd be there later.

"Is there something wrong with the agreement?" I questioned.

"I'd say so." Chris joked back, I was getting his drift.

He led me to his bedroom, and pulled me onto the bed, the first kiss after those long long weeks was as good as the first we had ever shared. Soon kissing turned to touching, and touching turned to passion. The night ended with both of us stark naked, passed out among all the lavish bedding.

The two weeks passed, and all went as planned, I massacred The G.I. at his home, the little dump looked about the same as I cut his heart out from his body, and placed it in a tissue lined box. I delivered it to HeadShot's house that night. Later we heard from Chris that HeadShot had received it, and was terrified, it made me feel amazing.

With the brutal warning that I had given HeadShot you would have think it would have been harder to kill him than it was. I simply picked the lock two weeks later, and shot him in the throat. I watched him bleed out there on the floor in the pristine little apartment. I didn't cut his heart out, I wanted to surprise Dextrose, the little cunt that made me want to vomit.

For her we set up the scene, Chris invited her over, and proceeded to have sex with her. It didn't bother me so much because soon I would have my revenge. In the middle of her super faked orgasm, I came up behind her and slit her throat. I turned her around, and made her look at me while Chris and I kissed.

"He's mine, cunt." I said as she finally closed her eyes.

I looked to chis, he looked relieved but looked at me. I searched his eyes, and found nothing but torment, these had been his closest confidantes for years and now they were all dead. I felt a sense of disgust in myself, but I also understood that now he was free, free from the torture.

I spoke, "You are welcome." my voice was heavy as I vanished.


	15. A Zombie Redmption

OK guys this is the last chapter! I wanted to take a moment to say thanks to all of my amazing readers who made me want to keep going with this story, thanks to Mark Millar;the man who brought us Kick Ass, and made all of us want to become a superhero of our own. Thanks to Chris Mintz Plasse for portraying Red Mist, his performance was what inspired me the most, plus he makes bad look good! Anyway if you like my work, I'm going to be doing more 'Kick Ass' fics, probably a raunchy one shot, and then another fic about one of my OC's. So stay tuned.

The news papers might have well have been splattered with Chris's blood. Walking down the street, I was faced with the headline:

'D'AMICO HEIR KILLED BY VIGALLANTE'

and

'D'AMICO CRIME FAMILY COMES TO AN END'

and my personal favorite

'RICH KID SNUFFED'

-that was on some celebrity magazine, below the headline was a picture of Chris, his brown hair nicely parted and combed, his half smile, so effortlessly there, and his chocolate brown eyes stared at me until I couldn't stand it anymore. I picked a copy up, and bought it. It was just too funny to me.

Walking in this town was like waling through a graveyard, everyone was like some newborn zombie, living their life, the repetition slowly killing them, making them a lifeless massacre of broken dreams. But Chris, Steven, Carla, Dave and I were something more. We gave ourselves meaning, without mundane tasks. When I stabbed someone in the chest and cut out their heart I felt alive, I could feel my heart pumping shaking my whole body. It was riveting, and I could never live without that feeling.

And I guess Chris had felt the same, but now that he had become so detached from his persona, he told me that his life felt meaningless. As if he was becoming one of those resident zombies. The torn photo in our heads was like this: one side of the tear was our life, going to the grocery store, going out with friends, and drama, oh so much drama. But the other side was a persona, an idea that we willed to live on, we forced it to keep breathing because its all we had left. That persona, that idea was our real life, not the charade of Mindy, or Dave, or Chris.

We were like agents from another world. We looked over this city, scouring every alley, every nook and cranny, and when we heard it scream we dived into the depths of hell to free it from its executioner. In a way we not only gave life to our idea, but to the people of the cold industrial world of Manhattan. It was us that found a cure for the day to day zombie-ism.

My whole life I knew that I had been destined to do good, my father had always told me so. To him the world had been back and white, we were the good guys and they were the bad guys, but as I looked to Chris's face on that gossip magazine, he felt more Grey than anyone I had ever met. There was so much good, but for reasons similar to mine, there was a dark part of him, that part of him that made him kill children, and grandmas. It frightened me to think of, so I just focused on those huge brown eyes...they stared at me, so much different than they were now. In this picture the chocolate was still there, it hadn't melted away, leaving black orbs.

My stomach lurched as I thought of him. I willed myself not to grimace. This was him, my lover. It hurt to say, but I said it proud. I knew that life was to short to say 'what if?' so I decided not to, and hoped to god that I had made the correct decision.

I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" his voice answered the ringing.

"You look good dead." I said back. For once, pure happiness filled my voice.


End file.
